


The Yo-kai slayer, The Oni and The Kitsune.

by Zekkun



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Humor, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Do Not Worry, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know - Freeform, I'm going to mention a character's dead a lot, Iori is struggling with his gay, Iori struggles with his gay, Love Live! References, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riku just pure, Tenn's a brocon and that's not new, Violence, Yokai AU, but remember, i guess, nothing too explicit tho, protect him, so everything'll be fine, this is humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun
Summary: Iori gets lost in the woods being badly wounded. And when he finally falls unconscious, he did not expect an Oni to save him.And the worst thing is that the Oni is ADORABLE and he cannot help thinking about it.(Or, Iori ends up half dead and meets Riku, the problem is that he is too gay for him and Tenn tries to kill him for it.)





	1. Lost in the forest and too cute to be a real Oni

**Author's Note:**

> I like to have many fics in one go, don't criticize me.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank @LisbonFragment for betaread this chapter, even if it was just one, I'm really grateful. UwU
> 
> He does not write but he helped me a lot. QwQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Iori dreamed of home."

Every step he took felt like he was dragging a giant stone tied to his feet, he couldn’t get oxygen no matter how deep he inhaled. Not just that, his eyelids were too heavy, with every blink he felt like they were even heavier, his body ached a lot for all the wounds it had.

There was a moment where his body simply collapsed pleading for rest, finally sleeping after that long night, being swallowed by fatigue and the lack of energy. The thing Izumi Iori didn’t know was that someone saw all of this and came to help him.

** (:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:) **

Iori opened his eyes slowly, he felt like he had been sleeping for _days _ and had finally regained consciousness. He was at an old Japanese house, it was well maintained and clean, meaning that _effectively_ someone lived there. His uniform of the Yo-kai slayers sat folded in a table near the bed, it was fixed and it looked like it wasn’t a beginner’s job, his sword inside its case beside said uniform. Wait a minute, if his uniform was at the table…

Iori lifted the blanket at lightning speed, feeling relieved when he saw that _at least _he had his boxers on, then he noticed he had been sleeping in a futon placed on the floor, there were many of them to make it even more comfortable, that’s why he hadn’t noticed at all. Plus, the fact that he was half-dressed, his body was covered in bandages in the places he remembered being wounded last night because of a yo-kai. He felt his stomach growling and also noticed that there was a plate of rice, vegetables and miso soup alongside his uniform, so he got up and grabbed the clothes, dressing himself and when he finished, he sat on the table and said “Thanks for the food.” Eating every bit happily.

And that’s when he felt it. Two strong yo-kai presences coming from the hall outside the room he was in; well, just one of those presences was strong. In comparison, the other presence was weak, like that of a Yo-kai who hadn’t eaten humans in a long time and its strength was fading. Instinctively, he grabbed his sword and placed his hand over the handle, standing alert to unsheathe it and defend himself, even if he was full of wounds that could reopen with a reckless movement. He preferred living over being eating by the two Yo-kai, so Iori got up and walked towards the door, trying to hear a word from the creatures to get an idea of what they planned to do with him. He felt surprised to hear two young voices that sounded alike, in fact, they really were talking about him.

“Tenn-nii, I’m not going to eat him! Even when I'm dying and I need it!” _Tenn-nii? Those yo-kais are brothers!? _“Riku, don’t be stupid, he’s in perfect condition for you to hunt, your soul is _fading_. I know you love humans, but that doesn’t mean you should die from not eating them!” _A yo-kai… that does not eat humans?_

Tired of being behind the door, Iori mustered his courage and opened it at full speed with a loud bang. Both arguing Yo-kai looked at him, shocked at seeing him awake so soon and moving perfectly, Iori looked them from head-to-toe, surprised to see a Kitsune and an Oni. The Oni looked completely different from any other Iori had seen before in his life as a Yo-kai slayer: he had red hair and red eyes, along with the horns, but his appearance was more human-like, his skin was a bit tanned and his cheeks were a rosy pink, he was wearing a kimono and his bangs were asymmetrical.

Even if Iori wanted to look at every detail of the Oni, he saw a move from the Kitsune. In comparison with the Oni, his hair was white and an exact but inverted copy of the other’s, a red bow hung from his left bang and he also wore a kimono. The Kitsune glared at him with hostility, threatening him and immediately hugging the Oni to keep him close.

Iori felt confused, was it really necessary to be so on guard when he was the one supposed to be at danger? “If you are already feeling well, you can go, Yo-kai slayer” _It looks like I’m not welcome like I thought I was… _“Tenn-nii, that’s mean! He’s still injured! We can’t simply leave him to his own luck!” While both Yo-kai started to discuss again, Iori couldn’t evade feeling dizzy, the energy they both exuded was too much for Iori’s body to maintain stability in their presences, he was injured and his spiritual energy hadn’t fully recovered, in fact, it would take too much to start doing his job or to even be awake without feeling dizzy.

Looks like the Oni had realized because freed himself from the Kitsune’s embrace to help him get to the futon “I knew it… it’s too dangerous for you to get out of bed so quickly, you need to rest if you don’t want to end dying like others…” when Iori lay in the futon he asked “You won’t… kill me?”, and it looked like he had frightened him because the Oni’s soft expression had turned cold and scared “Of course not! Humans taste horrible! It’s not like I’ve ever eaten one, but they must taste horrible!”

“Riku, don’t go near him, he still has his sword. You can’t trust he won’t slice off your head when you turn your back.” the Kitsune entered the room with a wet towel in hand, putting it on Iori’s forehead “He has a fever, it’s better if he goes to rest. You can bring him food later, humans have been bringing many offerings lately so it’ll be fine.” The Oni nodded and went off running, maybe to the kitchen.

So, when Iori and the Kitsune were alone, he took on the same threatening glare from before and warned him with a sinister voice “You’re lucky that Riku doesn’t want me to kill you, because if it were for me you would already be dead. I don’t want another Yo-kai slayer dying in the hands of my sweet little brother, so recover quickly and we’ll leave you in your village.”

To say that he was terrified would be an understatement.

** (:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:) **

Iori dreamed of home.

The dream was infected with a feverish feeling, everything was too blurry to discern between people and objects. He could ‘see’ things moving around his sight, though that didn’t mean he was seeing something or someone _moving_.

The noise around the image of his dream began to fade slowly until everything took shape. He was at his home from 8 years before— the walls, the paintings, the decorations, the chairs, everything looked exactly like the old Japanese building he remembered after all these years.

Iori couldn’t remember much about his childhood because he had decided to forget everything, even so, he could remember that house. While walking he saw the door to his old room, but when he opened it all he saw was a void, reminding him of everything he’d forgotten. It was the same with his parents’ room or any other room he entered, there wasn’t anything to see, his memory drawing blank at where most of everything was supposed to go. He still remembered areas like the living room or the kitchen, but the house was weirdly void no matter where he looked.

Or that’s what he thought, because in one of the rooms he entered there were things inside. It was a shrine, with candles, incense and a photograph over a table, along with a Yo-kai Slayer uniform folded neatly beside a sword at the wall. He recognized the person in the photo as his older brother, his shiny orange eyes and hair muted by the grayscale palette of an old camera, but there was no life inside the photograph.

Iori became a Yo-kai Slayer to make his brother’s dreams true as if they were his. He was motivated by justice and the desire to protect their family (Iori, specially), but even so the reasons that motivated him were the ones that led him to his death. He clearly remembers when he was told about his brother’s disappearance and how four months later, he was found near the village, dead. Someone had carried his body to the village so they could give him a proper funeral, and so they did. His body was burned to ashes and those were put inside of an orange flower pot, one that could not compare to the energy he had.

** (:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:) **

Iori had to blink a few times before the blurriness faded, finally letting him see the ceiling of the place he was in, and he wondered about where the Oni and Kitsune could be. They hadn’t really introduced themselves, so he hoped they wouldn’t be bothered by the way he referred to them. Speaking of which…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and the Oni was back with a plate of freshly made food: an omurice decorated with a cat, accompanied by vegetables and miso soup. His stomach rumbled by just seeing the food and the Oni smiled, leaving the plate close to him “It’s nice to see you awake, Assassin-san. You should eat and go back to sleep, it’s dangerous if you try to strain yourself now.” _When you say ‘Assassin-san’ you make feel guilty somehow…_

“Thanks.” The Oni sat beside him, like he was waiting for a comment about how the food’s quality. “It’s delicious, thank you.” His smile became even brighter and his eyes closed with happiness, was this even a real Oni? Because he was so cute that Iori couldn’t think straight!

Who would say that living with an inoffensive Oni and a Sacred Kitsune would turn his life into some sort of comedy show?

** To be continued. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iori is a gay disaster, please help him.


	2. A cell phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damn, I almost have no battery and I didn't bring my charger, although now that I think of it, is there even electricity here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had it already written, It would be a waste UwU

He opened his eyes again, seeing the sunlight through the window, everything was the same as the first time he saw the place. There was food placed on the table just like the other time, this being a curry dish that had no doubt been placed there recently so it should still be warm, his stomach roared again and it was there where he decided to go to eat. He slipped his hands through the pockets of his pants until he found his Iphone "Damn, I almost have no battery and I didn't bring my charger, although now that I think of it, is there even electricity here?" Iori murmured. It was lunchtime so it was OK to eat now.

He turned off his cell phone and left it back in his pants, Iori muttered 'ittadakimasu' and started eating. The bites tasted just as good as yesterday's food and to be honest, he could have the Oni cooking for him for the rest of his life and he wouldn't get tired, that food reminded him of "Nii-san...".

"Good afternoon, Assassin-san!" Before he could begin to become depressed the Oni appeared through the door with a loud thud that should not have been the case as it was a sliding door.

"What the–!?" his phone slipped out of his pocket and fell to the ground with another impact, to be honest again, he almost had a heart attack because it was a cell phone of last generation, if it were nokia he would not care but it was a delicate Samgsum, a damned and delicate Samgsun that he had already sent to fix the first week.

"Oh! A magical thing!" The Oni grabbed his cell phone and spun it around looking at it "Ne ne, Assassin-san. How does this seal work?" Iori grabbed his chest as if his heart was going to come out. "Please, Oni-san, return my phone to me..." however he was ignored when the Oni managed to turn it on and was amazed "Oh! Shiny!".

If it wasn't enough someone opened the poor door again with force, the Kitsune came in and with his spiritual power took away the phone "Riku, it's a phone, those devices that humans are so obsessed with lately." The Oni said ‘oh’ again and sat still on the floor, looking at the Kitsune with bright eyes "It works with electricity and machines, it's an interesting thing, I also bought one before, they are very useful.

“And you didn’t bought me one? How mean!”

“GIVE BACK MY PHONE!”

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

" Assassin-san, what did you think of today's food?" instead of being a terrifying Oni he was a cute little thing and honestly Iori had trouble thinking like a normal person. "It was very good..." the Oni hugged him intensely and Iori's face burst into flames "yay! Assassin-san is the only one other than Tenn-nii who has tasted my food, I'm so happy! ~"

"A-ano... can you stop calling me Assassin-san?" The Oni nodded, "I don't know your name! I'm Nanase Riku, as you can see I'm an Oni, but I don't like to eat humans so you don't have to fear." Damn, his adorability was multiplied by ten "A-ah... I'm Izumi Iori, I'm a Yo-kai slayer..." Nanase-san smiled again, "I know, I hope you won't cut off my head soon, Iori!" _How can you say that so cheerfully!?!?_ "No... I'm not going to do that, you've just shown kindness and well..." _I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to, you're so cute that I couldn't force myself to do it_ "I'm glad Iori thinks that! I have rescued other Slayers from Yo-kai before but they always ended up running when they woke up, I wonder if they are still alive... one didn't escape but died too..." _Who... could that be?_

"Would you mind telling me?"

The door was opened again with violence. Why couldn't they treat the house with more care? "Yes, he would mind. Now, Izumi Iori, you can go out for a moment to the village if you want, the spiritual energy you have can hurt you if you use your powers so soon.” well...

_That means I can charge my phone! There's no way I'm missing that Love Live event!_

"The nearby village is not where you come from but it should be alike, I'll accompany you, just let me put on my disguise." Iori nodded, thinking of his SSRs.

_Well, a visit to their village shouldn't be so bad..._

And he was terribly wrong.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god Iori, you are also in idol hell


	3. A city visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The next time we come to the city, I hope it's as much fun as this day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

The road to the village was shorter than Iori thought. The home of the sacred Kitsune was an old Japanese house that looked beautiful and imposing. The house was hidden behind the temple and the altar, he could see endless offerings placed around them, perfect fruits and vegetables, rice, meats, as well as incense and clothes made to perfection. All this was the temple of the Kitsune.

Coming out of the forest he could see red _T__or__ii__s_ one after the other, the entrance was clean and cherry trees with flowers still asleep waiting for the arrival of spring. "Do you like it, Iori? Many people come to pray to _Inari-sama_ for Tenn-nii to bring him their wishes, all these offerings are for him, too". Iori nodded, the landscape was beautiful and perfect, worthy of a sacred temple. "I am only surprised to see the village so quickly, usually the temples of the Kitsune are far away, hidden in the woods.

"The city has grown so much, you can no longer call it a village in the first place..." Iori looked to his side, seeing the Oni with a sad smile on his face. "Many things have changed in recent years, how many millennia have you lived, Nanase-san? Kujou-san has lived at least 2 to have 9 tails and so much power."

"Tenn-nii is older than me? I have only lived 18 years" Iori looked at him surprised "18!? for the Yo-kai assassins you are a newborn Oni!" Riku looked at Iori with a 'I don't understand' face "Nanase-san...how did you become Yo-kai?"

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

"So... you don't know?" Riku shook his head, looking straight ahead, the buildings began to paint the edge, getting closer and closer to the entrance to the city.

"For as long as I can remember I've lived in the temple, Tenn-nii said my parents couldn't take care of me and they left me in the forest, eventually an Oni passed by and when he saw me, he devoured my body. Tenn-nii said that my soul could not rest in peace and I was reborn as a Yo-kai. What do you think?" Iori had heard many of these cases before, souls who could not rest in peace and ended up becoming Yo-kai because of their desire for revenge. But Riku had not even gained consciousness when he was killed by that Yo-kai, so some other Yo-kai must have -

"Welcome to the city of Kyoto!" Iori's eyes widened, he looked in amazement at the life and joy that the place conveyed. People walked through the streets, shops opened with people piled up all around, the city was the definition of vivid "Surprising...". Iori whispered, still stunned at the amount of joy and people around him "Have you ever been to Kyoto, Iori? I heard from a Yo-kai assassin that you and your armies travel around Japan to help cities and towns destroyed by evil Yo-kai."

"My group never stayed long in a city. We traveled everywhere, spent more time in forests, hotels and inns than exploring cities." Riku smiled "Then let's explore Kyoto! Tenn-nii never lets me explore alone, but now we can do it together! Besides, will you teach me how to use that magic device, right?" Iori nodded, being infected by the childlike joy of the Yo-kai "Of course".

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

"Oh, this game is great... now I want to buy one of those 'cell phones'" Iori nodded, eyes glued to the screen of the device while playing Love Live! When the song finished Iori sighed, had a perfect combo and had passed the song with an SS, he couldn't be prouder "Maybe we can buy you one, it's a token of my gratitude." Riku celebrated happily. The Yo-kai assassin turned off his phone and finally let it charge. Right now they were in a café drinking tea and eating _Mochi_ with cookies.

The Oni had done an excellent job of hiding his Yo-kai characteristics, a large beach hat on his head covered his horns and his red eyes were hidden behind red framed sunglasses, his _Yukata_ was exchanged for a long sleeved white shirt and red shorts, he still had his _Zōri_ on. Riku could easily mingle with all citizens without arousing suspicion.

"Iori, you've been looking at me a lot... do I have anything on my face?" Yo-kai's assassin blushed and hid his face in his hands, felt like he was going to choke on the _Mochi_, had he looked so much? Well, Riku was adorable, it was his fault that Iori felt so stupid!

"Y-You have some cookie crumbs on your cheek. That's it!" Riku ran his finger over his right cheek and grabbed the little chocolate crumbs, proceeded to suck his finger. If possible Iori blushed even more. "I love these cookies! Maybe we should buy some for Tenn-nii." _It's amazing how it doesn't bother me to empty my wallet, how do you do that? _

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

"That was fun, Iori, it's time to go back to the temple, it'll be late and it'll be hard to see the way." Iori nodded, smiling at the Yo-kai. "The next time we come to the city, I hope it's as much fun as this day."

The sunset sneaked through the trees, the orange sky faded into reds and pinks as stars peeked through those warm colors, it was undoubtedly beautiful.

"You know, Iori?" Iori's eyes rested on the Oni, which held his beach hat in his hands. "I would like you to tell me more about Yo-kai assassin.

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

When they arrived Iori was invited to the dining room by the Kitsune, apparently he was in charge of dinner that night for the lack of his 'brother'. The food was not bad, but he lacked the love the Oni put on it.

"How was it in the city? Did you find your troops, Izumi Iori?" Iori shook his head as he took another spoonful of the _Tempura Soba_. Tenn looked at him seriously "Izumi Iori, your recovery will take a few months, maybe you'll be out by November.

"I doubt I will find my troops before that date, Kujou-san, they must be elsewhere in Japan now. Riku looked at Iori with concern "Are they not looking for you?"

"They must be, only since we split up they have no idea where I might be, they probably thought I moved to the next city. They were thinking of going to Hokkaido, there is a torrential snowstorm and we thought it might be a Yo-kai."

"Anyway you should try to look for them too, you know, go home until you recover." Iori immediately fell silent and rose from the table "Excuse me, I am very tired and would like to sleep early today.” and left the room.

Riku immediately went looking for him to ask if he was feeling ill, while Tenn looked at both their backs until they disappeared into the next hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing got wrong.
> 
> Iori just killed his wallet


	4. Bloody Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ **Who could that be?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last thing I'm going to post the entire month.  
I entered school two weeks ago and I have time for literaly nothing.

_He heard voices, he did not know if they were talking about him but one of them sounded familiar, too familiar. He couldn't even feel his body, it was floating on something, that's for sure._

_The next thing he could hear was the sound of ceramics making contact, most likely a cup and a saucer. Also, a laborious, weak breath that often became more stable, sometimes not._

_"By the name of Inari-sama, you must be more careful –" the voice stopped for a few moments before speaking again "You can't do anything for now, stop being so stubborn and rest." some weak laughter " For pretending you're not interested you're quite worried -san" then he understood that the first voice was saying a name._

_**Who could that be?**_,_ Then the sound of sheets being removed and again the sound of pottery "It's just – he's excited to finally have a friend, even when you're older." The first voice also laughed, full of affection._

_"I also have a younger brother, his name is –, he is a very sweet child, when I recover I want to go back to him.”_

_"I understand, the family is the most important thing.”_

_"He's too young to be more than a millennium old, how old is he?"_

“_8 years old.”_

_"Ah!? I see..."_

_"The story is long but -”_

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Iori woke up with the memory of his dream, more than a dream. The set of voices that sounded in her head were like a memory.

**One that didn't belong to him.**

Iori had heard of shared memories of lots of clients, the owner of those memories must have been someone who had died there, in that same room, the memories were commonly manifestations of the memories of a Yo-kai, so there must have been one nearby that were not just the two 'brothers' who lived in that house.

It was dawn, Iori noticed, as the sky faded from orange to blue and the stars vanished. Iori felt it was still too early and settled back into the heat of the _Futon_. Iori knew that if he wanted to go back to his group he simply had to call them using his cell phone, but somehow he was comfortable living with both Yo-kai, not to mention that he was still injured and that would be risking his health in a stupid way.

It had been at least a week since he had been with them, but the feeling of being with them was...

It felt like he was back in his childhood, with a family taking care of him.

Before Iori could go back to sleep, he heard the door slide open and steps, he could feel the weak presence of the Oni inside the room "Is he still asleep? I thought *cough* he would be awake at this hour..."

The presence moved closer until it was literally next to him, one hand delicately sank into his hair "Tenn-nii was right..." the hand delicately moved away from his hair and felt the presence move away, as did the sound of his footsteps.

Something was wrong with Riku.

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

_"So that happened..."_

_"More millennia have passed by than I would have liked, it's been a long time since that incident..."_

_"If they had taken me away from my brother like that, I would have gone mad, you've had a lot of patience..."_

_"What worries me is a different thing... you've already seen it, he never has eated, while I hate them he... loves them."_

_"There are – who can be very kind, even more than we humans..."_

_"If he dies... I couldn't forgive myself…"_

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

When he woke up again it was around 2 pm, strangely he felt better than the previous days, despite having more mobility, it still hurt to make a little rough movements.

Unlike other days there was not a plate of food waiting patiently to be devoured, which was even stranger than the reason for his now more recovered body. He sat on the _Futon_ and overflowing nausea attacked him. Iori felt a strong presence nearby, too strong to be a normal Yo-kai.

He slowly withdrew the sheets and took his sword, which was in a completely different place from the one Iori had left it last time, and left the room.

Everything felt too strange, his sight could not focus, everything was too out of place.

The presence led him to the outskirts of the house, and there, he could see the nothing itself, which was strange since the presence came from _**there**_.

On his way back he found the bloodiest scene he had ever seen. A fox of 7 tails ate in a wild way the body of a red Oni, the house had disappeared of the panorama and the only thing that could be seen was the sacred fox devouring violently the flesh of the other Yo-kai, which screamed of pain and the blood that was spread in the fur of the animal as in the ground.

And then he woke up.


	5. The Onibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"And then he woke up"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the new information of the new Ichiban Kuji I got inspired and started writting.

The smell of food flooded his nostrils, his sword was close to the Futon as he remembered it and his body ached, the sheets were thrown away because he had moved so much that night.

Regardless of the panic attack he was dealing with, everything was relatively normal, he could not sense the presence of any Yo-kai, which meant that both were sleeping or the presence of the Oni was not close enough to feel it, after all, it was too weak.

Iori sat on the Futon cross-legged, thinking a bit about that dream, everything had been too intense, the presence, the scene, if he was careless for a moment he could take that nightmare as reality.

Iori looked at the dish resting innocently on the table and nausea flooded him. The simple idea of eating in those moments with bloody images on his head seemed to him completely disgusting. It was not the fault of the _Tsukimi Soba_ that he felt that way.

Slowly he rose from the floor, however, when he was fully up he could not help but whine in pain, apparently the unconscious movement he had made the previous night had somehow inflicted damage on him, he supported himself with his sword on the floor for a few moments. When Iori felt he could move he began to walk, resting half his weight on _Mizuki_.

That was the name of his sword. It belonged to someone else long ago. Iori never changed the name for the memories that sword brought to him.

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Outside the room, Iori noticed a pile of _Tsukumogami_ cleaning and arranging the place, he was surprised since he had not noticed them the few times he was in that corridor.

What caught his attention the most was the _Onibi_ floating around the house, supervising the other Yo-kai in their cleaning.

The small blue fire did not seem to have noticed the Yo-kai slayer, as it began to move toward another room in the house. Out of curiosity Iori followed.

They passed into the kitchen, where the Oni was cleaning the kitchen with the aid of more _Tsukumogami_.

"Nanase-san?”

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

"Good morning Iori! I'm a little embarrassed that you would have gotten up while we were cleaning, but don't worry, they'll go to sleep soon."

The Yo-kai seemed to nod to the words of the Oni. Riku laughed a little and continued with his task of washing the dishes "I didn't know there were _Tsukumogam_i around..."

"They only wake up in the morning, Tenn-nii has been living here for 2 millennia, it's normal for the objects to come to life." The little bluish flame circled around Iori, suspiciously close to his clothes.

"Where did this _Onibi_ came from?"

"It's mine." Iori was surprised, since they met he always thought that Riku was an Oni, in fact, the Yo-kai himself had said "I didn't know you were an _Onibi_, Nanase-san.”

"Do I not look more like an Oni? Tenn-nii says I'm a fusion of both, it's rare..."

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

"I see..."

At that moment, they sat at the table talking with a cup of tea. Just as Riku had said, the _Tsukumogam_i had stood still after finishing their chores.

"Since Tenn-nii is busy with the temple and his _Ramen_ shop I take care of the house and do the housework." Riku mentioned, bringing the cup of green tea to his lips.

"I didn't know Kujou-san liked to cook.” In fact, the only time he tasted the Kitsune's food was not bad, but as he had thought before, he lacked the affection that the _Onibi_ gave him.

"He doesn't, it's more like a shop where you serve yourself food, he hates the soup falling on his tails.

Hell, the mental image had been too cute for Iori, so much so that he felt his nose bleeding.

"IORI!?”

**(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

"I'm sorry... from time to time it happens." _And I won't tell the reason even if my life depended on it_ "You scared me! I thought you were suddenly hurt or something by the presence of the _Tsukumogami_!"

“…. I'm sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought Riku would be an Oni but resulted too be an Onibi, I'm really confused because the only Onibi thing he has its literally the blue flame on his hand. So, for plot purposes let's say he is an Oni but an Onibi at the same time, I want to keep myself loyal to the Yo-kai they're supposed to be.  
And that means I can start with the real plot. UwU


End file.
